


Technoplush

by schlattschops



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: If you don't like don't click dumbass, M/M, Smut, Technoplush, Voodoo doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlattschops/pseuds/schlattschops
Summary: Quackity buys a Technoplush and fucks it, not knowing Techno can feel it.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 208





	Technoplush

Quackity sat down in his bed sighing to himself about what he was holding. It was a Technoplush that he was holding. He has had a crush on Technoblade for a few months now. But it’s not like Techno would like him back. Oh god he felt stupied holding the stupid plush. Why did he buy his Plush? Because he wanted to get himself off somehow. The other day when it arrived Quackity felt embarrassed at most, I mean rightfully so. His money was gone now and plus no one would really know.

So there he was, Sitting on his bed pants and boxers off and painfully hard. He sighs and slowly pushes the plush down on his tip, Having already cut hole on the bottom. After a few Minutes of groaning and slowly going inside the plush, He was all the way in. After a few second of groaning and breathing slowly because of the huge amount of pleasure about 5 minutes passed as he began to control himself again, He started to fuck the shit out of the poor plush.

[POV TO TECHNO]

Techno was sitting on his chair in front of his chair playing minecraft as he would, Not streaming currently and listening to music.All he was doing was trying some parkour server on his second account, He was slouching in his chair as he fell again he groaned going back to the start of the course. He felt something against hole? Techno stood up quickly. He moved around on the set wanting the feeling to go away, But it didn’t. Techno’s breath hitched as he felt it go in, Tears swelled up in his eyes. But it stop inside him, He felt full. All of a sudden it started moving inside him, Techni whined loudly, He was lucky that no one was home. All he could do was whine and cry at the pain and pleasure, and so confused as literally nothing thrusted into him.

[POV TO QUACKITY]

Quackity moaned Techno’s name, Imagining what it would do like inside him. Quackity was despreting thrusting in and out of the plush as quickly as he possibly could. His head and beanie fell back as he moaned again.

[POV TO TECHNO]

Techno was moving around in his set holding on to his desk for dear life, holding back the pain whines and groans. Soon the pain quickly went way and Techno arched his back and let out a moan, Quickly slapping his hand on his face having his eye roll back. He finally eased up and let moans roll out of his mouth, I mean what else was he gonna do? A string of ‘Yes’ and ‘please came out of Techno’s mouth as he hid his face with his arm.

[POV TO QUACKITY]

Quackity had start moving faster. He was so overwhelmed by the kinds of pleasure as he kept on thrusting into the plush. He grabbing the Plush hard and slammed into the toy again, Groaning and moaning out curses and ‘Oh my god’ s. Tears had starting swelling up his eyes as he wiped them off quickly.

[POV TO TECHNO]

Techno started to felt his climax coming fast as he moaned out curses, he felt the heat at the bottom of his stomach start to grow. He bucked his up and lifted his head up, showing his face full of tears and blush. After a few seconds he came with a loud sob, as cum staind his pants. But he soon realized that whoever was inside him hadn’t stopped. He began to grow hard again, sobbing and moaning out ‘more’ and ‘harder’ as he got oversimutated over and over again.

_**It's not like he didn’t like it.** _


End file.
